


Conlang Dialogue: Into the Badlands, Episode 312

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: Into the Badlands (AMC) [5]
Category: Into the Badlands (TV)
Genre: Azrán, conlang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 14:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18662104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 312 of AMC'sInto the Badlands. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 312 ofInto the Badlands.)





	Conlang Dialogue: Into the Badlands, Episode 312

PILGRIM  
No more games.

TRANSLATION  
_Nomá junoghwéw._

ANKARA  
My way be clear, my will be done... (x2)

TRANSLATION  
_Álepemazé migamín jekh ghaklazhá, álerepilá mezéw..._ (x2)

PILGRIM  
May your mind be clear, your body strong, and your heart true. Let the power that slumbers within wake and rise...

TRANSLATION  
_Ghalág tumén bâpemazé jekh ghaklazhá, tugwéép jekh dupwél, e tuglazón jekh ghavedá. Déghag upwé ke táduumén gonéw bâzuugé e bâzené..._

PILGRIM  
...let the power that slumbers within wake and rise...

TRANSLATION  
_...déghag upwé ke táduumén gonéw bâzuugé e bâzené..._

**Author's Note:**

> For those trying to figure out the etymologies from Spanish, feel free to ask about any specific words in the comments. _Bâzuugé_ ultimately comes from Spanish _surgir_.
> 
> Whoa! Talk about a mistake! The word _ghavedá_ is wrong. So, so, so wrong. I know how I made this mistake. I forgot to convert the Spanish orthography to IPA in my head before applying my sound changes. Thus, I started with _de la verdad_ instead of [delaβeɾdað]. The [β] should disappear, and the result, in this instance, should leave _y_ , resulting, in this case, in _ghayedá_. Yikes! Just awful. _Awful!_ I'll never live this down...


End file.
